1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical box enclosure articles and methods, and, more particularly, to a support bracket article and method for enabling the adjustable positioning of an electrical box enclosure relative to the bottom of an interior wall section framing member.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical box enclosures are mounted in walls which include framing members during wall construction in structures. Such electrical box enclosures have been mounted onto studs in the wall, but it has been a problem to adjust the location of the electrical box enclosure relative to the position of the studs. They have also been mounted on the bottom of a framing member, providing additional versatility in the location thereof, but adjustment thereof relative to the bottom of the framing member has been difficult.
Therefore, there has existed a need for an article which is able to support an electrical box enclosure during wall construction so as to enable the adjustable positioning of the electrical box enclosure in relation to the bottom of a framing member. The present invention fulfills these needs.